White as Snow
by Nyago
Summary: Another Cold Winter & Ciel stays home thinking about herself. Many hardships and love during her life, but the one person she least expected to see her, probably already fallen in love with her. CielZero pairing. -Hinted Fatherly X/Ciel -Complete-


"White as Snow"  
  
By: Chibi Ciel AKA Nyago (FF.net)  
  
Snow gently fell on Ciel's window, landing on the harsh concrete side of her front door. The sky was a deep gray tint as the clouds huddled together against the very cold they were creating. No one dare to walk outside, as they all stay in their comfortable houses with their families in a nice warm fire. Ciel sighed and peered out of a window, wondering of the many hardships she gone through all these year alone, and some times with her friends. She lend down my head against the window, It was rather comfortable with its plush pillows she sat on. A desk stood in the middle of the room and a comfortable couch rested against the left side of wall, which opened up in to a bed if she ever felt like sleeping there. Almost all around the room cabinets fill with many important documents of the many years of research she has done so far & near the couch was a fire place for visitors.  
  
Ciel sighed again, looking out at the empty street. "It's so dark & quiet..", Ciel muttered. "It's like the entire neighborhood had fallen asleep...," Ciel sighed again. "I wish it wasn't winter...although I love snow, but these kinds of nights make me think of how lonely I am..." Ciel blink as a though cross her mind. "If...If...only Zero was here..." Ciel blush, just as the though of having the red hunter in her room. The thought itself was scary enough. Ciel blink again and lead back against the hard wall near the windows. Her eyes offend betray her, and just thinking of Zero made her eyes shine with joy. Yes it's true; she must agree in one thing although she did have a crush on him, he was cocky and sometimes too arrogant for his own good. 'What are you saying? You know whenever Zero was near you felt everything was going to be alright? So why complain about him now?' As much to her displease, Ciel mind had a brain of it's own. She constantly argues for hours with herself, just so at the end would end up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what he feels about me?" Ciel mind wonder, with an irritated scowl, she stood up. Slowly, she threw wooden logs in to the fireplace and set them ablaze. Sitting down once again this time on the couch, getting a pink thick blanket tightly around her. Ciel stared into the fire as a flick of fire dance as they went up the chimney. "I remember when father use to make his favorite chicken soup during the cold day's" Ciel said to herself. To believe it or not Ciel father was an excellent cooker; he could make all sorts of things from small dinner places to a huge family dinner. Those were the days of happiness for Ciel... Until one night Maverick group call themselves "DNA Killers" had come to her town and destroy everything, destroying anything along the path, from human to reploids. It didn't matter which as long as the town was destroy.  
  
"Father..." Ciel tears began to come down. Her father had done everything in his power to protect her, even after the brutally hit his back, and smash his head against the wall. It was such a horrible event not even Ciel dare to think of it. With her father last strength, He cover his daughter with his arm, not letting the maverick hurt her too much. That's until he show up, "You save me..." She sobbed. "X" the legendary reploid showed his face during the town crisis. It didn't take him long but he managed to get rid of every Maverick that had step into that little town. Finally after so much chaos was done, he gave those who lost their life's a proper funeral, expect until he found her...  
  
Flash Back  
  
X look seriously worried, but another part of him didn't even feel anything. Endlessly he walks around, picking up every existing human that was either dead, blow up body pieces. Until he saw her, a small little girl with blonde hair and huge blue eyes, her poor clothes torn apart; leaving her with blood marks all over her small body. "Hmm..." X muttered. Walking closer to the small child, he notices she was alive. However her father did not make it. Funny thing was she showed no tears, no hit of sadness, has if they taken her emotion away.   
  
"Hey...." X spoke softly to her, with her huge blue eyes and her dirty hair on her face, she turn to face X. At that moment in time, it meant she could cry. "Come here..." X wispers.  
  
Ciel turn her body around slowly, showing her tears, now fully falling like water drops. How X hated to see a human cry, especially just a child one. "Come here..." X lend down to his knee, he open his arms to welcome to poor crying girl into a warm hug. She ran to him putting her small arms tightly around his neck. X hugged her back and lifted himself up from the ground, carrying her along with him. "Is ok..." X whisper in her ear. "I am sorry..." X replied, touching softly on top of Ciel's dirty hair.  
  
"Papa..." she cried until her tired eyes were shut close, she drifted herself into the dream world...as X continues to support her and take her with him.  
  
"Don't worry...I will protect you..." X final words before the sunset set down.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Ciel sighed and begun to cry, although she was a strong woman, her past was too painful to forget. As hard as she tried, her tears wouldn't stop. Rubbing her noise to her napkin, she saw an image of X play on her mind; X was always there for her. No matter what happen, that's until the rumors began to spread. At first she couldn't believe the rumors, but it all soon came to reality. X was gone... and there was not a single clue to where he was at. Ciel thought he was too busy with other things, or maybe creating new kinds of Reploids for neo arcadia, but no matter what she thought or knew, wasn't going to change the fact that he was gone. But she still wanted to know "Where did he go? Why did he go?" That still puzzles Ciel until this very day. Burying her face into her knees; trying to get away from the cold that was still around the room. Again her mind wondered, she couldn't quite get away from that fact. She sat there in trace, until firms hands rested upon her small shoulders. Scared almost have to death, she turn around wildly over her shoulder only to see Zero standing behind her. Puzzle look on his face. Ciel took a deep breath thankful it was only him.   
  
"Ze- Zero!" Ciel said almost chocking.  
  
"Hey Ciel..." Zero smile. "You seemed kind of out of it right now, are you ok?" Zero asks moving around to observe Ciel carefully.   
  
"Yeah I am fine..." Ciel replied, trying to regain her pulse. She once again covers her face against the fabric material like blanket, shame of the redness in her cheeks.   
  
"You were so peaceful; I was beginning to wonder if you were sick or not since you are so active." Zero whisper in Ciel ear.  
  
"You don't know what you do to me Zero..." She said quietly to herself.  
  
Zero look down worry at Ciel once again. "Is something wrong?" Zero ask again, taking his fingers curled around the blanket and slowly pulled it off of Ciel head.   
  
"Nothing!" Ciel yell, to her surprise to see Zero shocked at her reaction. "Sorry..." Ciel blush bright red turning her head the other way, that way she didn't have to see Zero face. She waited for a bit to see if Zero left the room but to her surprise and not good intentions, Zero was still there.   
  
"Ciel..." Zero said in his usual cold tone, Ciel eyes wide in shock and fear. Was Zero planning to yell at her? Ciel knew that Zero was the object of many girls desires and sadly enough men as well. Many would kill each other throats just so they could gain Zero attention. Ciel knew with dread and jealousy that if she ever return those feeling she would either get rejected by Zero or have every girl in the base turn against her.  
  
Ciel close her eyes, waiting to see what Zero was planning to do. Fear striking every part of her body. Zero was getting closer & closer each second Until...  
  
Zero put his arms around her for a nice warm hug...  
  
Ciel open her eyes, half shock, half thankful. Zero long blonde hair & her hair almost cover her and his body put together... "Zero.." She smile and hug back, thankful that he wasn't so violent as he was in the battle field. Actually he was kind and gentle, but who would had ever though of him been so calm while at the same time been so ruthless? But right now she didn't care, Zero was hugging her. That's all she needed it. Slowly she began to forget about the cold that once existed in that room due because Zero arms were protecting her from the bitter cold.   
  
"Zero...thank you..." Ciel whispered sleepy onto his ear.  
  
"Huh?" Zero wondered but it was too late to ask, Ciel was deeply asleep in his arms. He took the time to lift her sleepy form and carry her to the sofa near the desk. Putting her body down and taking the blanket, surrounding both his body and hers together. "I don't know what I did...but I am just glad I am here...I should thank you Ciel..." Zero took his right hand and removes some hair straws that were covering Ciel beautiful face. With one move his lips softly touch her forehead, kissing it very slowly. "Thanks..." Zero final words before he too felt into the world of Dreams. One thing is for sure, for once during a white Christmas night; neither her nor him, felt alone any more....  
  
End  
  
Yes I am a sucker for romance! SO SUE ME! Sorry I had to say it out loud. Blushes Please, please Review! I know is mushy towards the end but, I can't help it. I just love that cuteness inside, it makes me feel all fussy and warm inside. 


End file.
